In early stage, indoor lighting device is fluorescent lamp or bulb. With development of technology, lighting device with light-emitting diode (LED) has become a tendency. LED has an advantage of power-saving, and its luminous efficiency is also good. However, at present, lighting fixture made by LEDs only creates a mono-chromatic light, such as white or yellow, so that user can not adjust color or intensity of the lighting fixture. Besides, switch of the lighting fixture is generally configured on the wall, and any type of light source radiates harmful blue-ray. Therefore, the present invention provides an apparatus with function which can't be found in the current light-emitting diode device.